


Как сводить брата на свидание и не сесть в лужу

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин Винчестер пытается ухаживать за своим братом, но без особых успехов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как сводить брата на свидание и не сесть в лужу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Bit of a Pickle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8840) by cherie_morte. 



> Беты: Fate, фрутти
> 
> аняняшный баннер от egorowna <3

 

Дин Винчестер понимает, что сел в лужу. Он узнал это выражение три дня назад, услышав, как один папаша потешается над сыном, который шнурками связал свои ботинки вместе. Дин еще удивился, какие нелепые выражения придумывают родители вместо того, чтобы прямо сказать своим детям, что те налажали, и решил, что положение, в котором он оказался, отлично подходит под это определение. У Дина не было привычки затевать глупые соревнования с карапузами, но все равно: его лужа куда глубже, так что ему это выражение подходит гораздо больше.  
  
Дин Винчестер влюблен в своего брата. Но, как ни странно, проблема даже не в этом. Дин влюблен в своего брата уже больше пяти лет. Он привык к этому. Он никогда не думал что-то с этим делать, не собирался признаваться, тем более что с тех пор, как Сэм вернулся из Стэнфорда, с этим не так уж и трудно справляться. Конечно, временами Дину хочется так сильно, что ему приходится уединяться, но все равно — здорово, что Сэм снова рядом, и Дин благодарен судьбе за это.  
  
Но сейчас все меняется. Все становится хуже. Дин чувствует, как надвигается что-то плохое, чувствует, что его время на исходе. И Дин начинает понимать, что никогда не получит желаемого и что, возможно, он заслуживает шанса попробовать.  
  
Все началось с инцидента с вирусом на прошлой неделе. Тогда Дин думал, что потеряет Сэма, что увидит, как тот превратится в нечто ужасное. И самое страшное — Сэм сам хотел умереть от руки Дина, вот только Дин скорее позволил бы Сэму разорвать себя, чем согласился бы нажать на курок. И всю ночь после этого Сэму не дают спать тревожные мысли о том, куда все-таки заведут его способности. И Дин знает, что в его силах показать ему то, что видит сам: его младший брат — сама благодетель и нелепо даже предполагать, что он когда-нибудь сойдет с этого пути. Если б только Сэм хотел его так же, как Дин хочет Сэма, если бы только Дин мог прошептать все это ему в поцелуи.  
  
Они оба заслуживают счастья. И только Сэм может сделать Дина еще счастливее, чем поездка к Гранд-Каньону и прочая ерунда.  
  
Но Дин не хочет давить на Сэма, не может просто взять и рассказать о своих чувствах. Но ему кажется, что, может, Сэм ответит ему взаимностью. Если Дин настолько не в себе, не скрывается ли за все более продолжительными прикосновениями Сэма та же тайна?  
  
Короче говоря, Дин пытается ухаживать за младшим братом. Вот только с высоты своего немалого опыта в этом деле может с уверенностью сказать, что его план не работает. И вот она — та самая метафорическая лужа.  
  
Нет, Сэм не сопротивляется. Это было бы куда проще. Дин бы получил вежливый, четкий отказ и раз и навсегда забыл бы о своих намерениях. Сэм же вообще не замечает эти намеки!  
  
Вся проблема в том, что невозможно быть романтичным, когда ухаживаешь за своим братом. Дин знает, как расположить к себе девушку, он бессчетное количество раз дарил цветы, и конфеты, и говорил комплименты. Но нельзя же просто подойти с букетом роз к человеку, с которым обычно дерешься за пульт от телевизора, и сказать: «Я тебе когда-нибудь говорил, что у тебя невероятно прекрасные глаза?»  
  
Дин знает, что есть другие, менее очевидные способы проявить свою заинтересованность, так что он решает пойти другим путем. Кэсси — единственная девушка, с которой у него были серьезные отношения, всегда приятно удивлялась, когда Дин делал всякую милую ерунду — например, приносил ей в обеденный перерыв карамельный латте. Обычно после этого Дин мог просить ее о чем угодно. Сэм проучился в колледже четыре года, а там принести кому-то кофе — практически предложение руки и сердца. Так что Дин пробует этот метод.  
  
Вот только Дин уже давно привык радовать Сэма подобными мелочами, поэтому, получив утренний стаканчик мокко, Сэм лишь благодарит Дина и обещает, что следующий кофе за ним. Видимо, этот жест — разбудить Сэма стаканчиком кофе — только для Дина всегда был чем-то особенным. Сэм же воспринимает его как само собой разумеющееся.  
  
Тогда Дин поднимает ставку. Он приносит Сэму ужин, позволяет ему ставить музыку (если только она не совсем невыносимая), выбирать дела для охоты, мотели, рестораны. И Сэм определенно замечает эти перемены, но все равно пока не уверен, что происходит с его старшим братом. Может, у Сэма какой-то врожденный блок против мыслей о сексе с братом? Как жаль, что Дину такой не достался.  
  
— Дин, с тобой все хорошо?  
  
— А? А что? — Дин изо всех сил старается следить за происходящим на экране, но программа по историческому каналу, выбранная Сэмом, скучна до невозможности.  
  
— Ну, ты уже два с половиной часа смотришь документальный фильм про Пелопоннесскую войну.  
  
— И что с того?  
  
— Без нытья.  
  
— И?  
  
— Потому что я захотел его посмотреть.  
  
— Да, и я все равно не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.  
  
— У меня такое чувство, что тебя подменили.  
  
— Я люблю историю, — врет Дин.  
  
— О да, приятель. Как скажешь.  
  
После этого Сэм начинает что-то подозревать. Он копается в вещах Дина, когда того нет в комнате, искоса наблюдает за ним, когда думает, что Дин не видит, пару раз даже пытается застукать Дина, когда тот, по мнению Сэма, хочет что-то скрыть. А Дин тем временем делает все возможное, чтобы до Сэма наконец-то дошло то, что, как кажется Дину, вполне очевидно. Дин годами боялся, что брат когда-нибудь разоблачит его, не знал, как скрыть свои чувства. А теперь он практически вбивает это Сэму в голову, но тупая башка Сэма никак не реагирует на эти удары.  
  
А ведь из них двоих именно Сэм — мозговой центр. Но он либо действительно не замечает, как Дин задевает его ногу под столом, водит в отличные рестораны и по вечерам остается с ним вместо того, чтобы прошвырнуться по барам и кого-нибудь подцепить, либо же Сэм намеренно игнорирует все это. И лишь на восемнадцатом свидании — Дин точно знает, он считал — до Сэма, наконец, доходит.  
  
После утомительного дня, проведенного за сбором информацию для новой охоты, они проходят мимо кинотеатра с афишей «Космические зомби-ковбои 4». Сэма, как всегда после двенадцати часов в библиотеке, просто сияет, а Дин изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не запрыгать на месте от счастья, что ему больше не нужно пялиться в книгу.  
  
— Сэмми-и-и-и, пойдем? — показывает он на афишу.  
  
— «Космические зомби-ковбои», Дин?  
  
— Третья часть была очень даже ничего, — приосанившись, ухмыляется Дин.  
  
У Сэма такой вид, словно он готов делать что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть кино об инопланетянах, днем работающих на ферме, а ночью поедающих мозги невинных людей, но, может, у него слишком хорошее настроение, или он знает, как сильно Дин хочет пойти, потому что он закатывает глаза и смеется.  
  
— Ну хорошо. Почему бы и нет, в самом деле?  
  
Дин решает опустошить буфет и не забывает несколько пачек любимых конфет Сэма — все разного вида. Сэм в детстве любил выпрашивать разные конфеты и дулся, когда Дин заставлял его выбрать только что-то. С полными едой руками Дин входит в зал и плюхается на место рядом с Сэмом.  
  
— Ну ничего ж себе. Такое чувство, что я морил тебя голодом.  
  
— Просто подумал, что это подходящий вечер, чтобы…  
  
— Чтобы от конфет у нас что-нибудь слиплось?  
  
— В том числе.  
  
Сэм улыбается, и Дин чуть не роняет свою коробку с попкорном. Должно быть, она слишком скользкая от масла. И ямочки на щеках Сэма тут вовсе не причем. Что за ерунда?  
  
Кино оказывается именно такого качества, какое можно ожидать от «Космических зомби-ковбоев 4». Понадобилось четырнадцать съеденных друзей, прежде чем неправдоподобно горячую цыпочку и ее стремного дружка вдруг не озарило нелепое решение, запоздавшее на сорок минут и девять жертв. Самое то, на взгляд Дина.  
  
— Да кто ж так убивает зомби? — посреди сеанса шепчет Сэм, и Дин хмыкает.  
  
К этому моменту они, как и все зрители в зале, уже не видят смысла притворяться, что это кино можно воспринимать всерьез, и начинают обмениваться остроумными комментариями.  
  
— Но эти зомби с Венеры, кто ж их знает.  
  
Дин одновременно с Сэмом тянется за попкорном, и их пальцы соприкасаются. Оба тут же отдергивают руки, и Дин как никогда рад, что в кинотеатре темно и Сэм не может видеть, как он покраснел.  
  
— Дин, я не понимаю, — говорит Сэм, хрустя попкорном. — Мы убиваем зомби в реальном мире. Какой прикол смотреть, как кучка перевозбужденных подростков не могут завалить хотя бы одного?  
  
Дин бросает на Сэма взгляд.  
  
— Не знаю. Забавно видеть, как это для разнообразия делает кто-то другой?  
  
Сэм тихо смеется и, подумав над чем-то, продолжает:  
  
— Я рад, что мы пришли. Странно, но просмотр такой дегенеративной мути расслабляет. Для разнообразия, естественно.  
  
— Ну так я о чем? — Дин кидает Сэму пачку шоколадных драже «Reese’s Pieces», сам берет «M&M’s», и они едят их на скорость. Без сомнения, победа за Дином.  
  
Когда начинается мочилово, в зале снова становится тихо, никто не отрывается от экрана. В конце концов, именно за это они и платили десять баксов. Сцены ужасов сняты на удивление хорошо — и, если бы Дин всю жизнь не охотился на настоящих зомби, сейчас ему было бы куда страшнее.  
  
А вот Сэм немного напрягся: несмотря на все подколки, он, видимо, все же проникся историей. Дин задерживает взгляд на руке Сэма, которой тот вцепился в подлокотник между креслами, и наконец решается — к черту все. На особо страшном моменте он кладет ладонь поверх руки Сэма и сжимает.  
  
Сэм слегка дергается, но Дин точно не уверен — из-за него или фильма. Сэм поворачивает голову и смотрит на Дина, приподняв брови. Тот буквально видит в его глазах проблески озарения.  
  
— Твою мать, Дин, — выдыхает Сэм и вскакивает с места. — Это что, свидание?!  
  
— Эм-м-м… — тянет Дин, отчаянно желая провалиться сквозь землю.  
  
— Да кого это колышет, козел? Убери свою задницу с экрана! — кричит кто-то с задних рядов. Сэм тотчас же виновато опускается в кресло.  
  
— Дин, — шипит он.  
  
— Я… Сэм, давай потом поговорим.  
  
— Но ты мой…  
  
— Да, я в курсе, но не обязательно кричать об этом на весь зал. Просто... Давай сначала досмотрим этот долбанный фильм, ладно?  
  
Сэм раздраженно кивает, и оставшиеся двадцать минут фильма Дин не может не злиться на себя за то, что испортил лучшее свидание в своей жизни, дав понять Сэму, что у них действительно было свидание.  
  
Дин ждет, что дорога в мотель пройдет в неловком молчании, а потом последует еще более неловкий разговор, но Сэм, не церемонясь, тянет Дина за собой в мужской туалет, стоит им только выйти из зала.  
  
— Что, прямо здесь? — спрашивает Дин, буравя взглядом пожилого мужчину, сидящего на лавочке позади них. Он никогда не задумывался, как это странно, что в туалетах кинотеатров есть лавочки.  
  
— Просто ответь: как давно?  
  
— Да не знаю я, Сэм. Несколько лет? Вечность? Прости. Я не… я не смог сдержаться. Мне очень жаль.  
  
— Поэтому ты так странно вел себя в последнее время?  
  
Дин кивает и отводит взгляд, но, когда Сэм совершенно неожиданно начинает смеяться, все же осмеливается снова посмотреть на него.  
  
— Не понимаю, что в этом смешного.  
  
— Чувак, отстойно ты ухаживаешь, вот что я тебе скажу.  
  
— А попробуй сам поухаживать за своим младшим… — Дин уже чувствует осуждение сидящего рядом старика еще до того, как слова срываются с языка. — Это не так-то просто, на самом деле.  
  
— Ох, Дин, ну конечно. Мог бы просто сказать. Боже, да я с самого детства ждал, пока ты признаешься.  
  
— Ты знал?  
  
— Я надеялся.  
  
Дин вытаращился на него.  
  
— Ты что, хочешь сказать, что…  
  
— Да заткнись ты уже, — Сэм обхватывает ладонями лицо Дина и легко целует, и Дин счастлив ответить на поцелуй, пусть и на глазах у постороннего. И этого краткого, целомудренного прикосновения губ достаточно, чтобы у Дина исчезли последние сомнения.  
  
— Завтра вечером я покажу тебе, как взрослые люди ходят на свидания, — обещает Сэм и отстраняется. — А пока давай домой. Я устал.  
  
— То есть, сегодня никакого секса? Со мной такого еще не случалось.  
  
Сэм смеется и, взяв Дина за руку, переплетает их пальцы.  
  
— Я не из таких девушек, Дин.  
  
Дин в ответ толкает его плечом.  
  
Сэм всю дорогу до дома не выпускает его руку, и, как бы глупо это ни смотрелось со стороны, Дин не думает возражать.  
  
 ** **Конец****

 


End file.
